


Be Not Afraid of Greatness

by janetthetrigger



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetthetrigger/pseuds/janetthetrigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washed ashore on the beach of Illyria the twins, Sebastian and Viola, decide to reinvent themselves, sharing a superhero identity and alter ego. (AU collection of one shots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Some People Have Greatness Thrust Upon Them"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction, the night watch (Viola) waits for her replacement (Sebastian).

If Viola had reason to hate, no one would know it. If she lived as she thought, no one would see her much. She’d live in a small house somewhere far away from the frightening dark corners of Illyria, somewhere with a beach in the backyard and a porch with a hammock and yards of interesting fabrics. She’d sew herself a huge fort and eat pancakes late at night with the wind blowing in from the water. No one had to know.

Sebastian was late, he had been enthusiastic about the party and Viola knew her brother would likely misplace the time. Quiet night anyway, uneventful rounds, she had only intercepted one near robbery.

She yawned, rubbing at an elbow and shifting her weight carefully. She’d stayed in her night watch costume, all distracting holes in leather and dark sultry colors. Sebastian told her the distraction they made would help them fight crime. The longer she waited, the more anxious she might get with the possibilities of attacks and harm their negligence could cause.

“Dammit Sebastian,” she croaked quietly once he swung down beside her, identical costume. He wore it better, even he liked to admit it. A better drag queen then she made as a woman.

“Was having a lovely chat with the Duchess,” he picked at a bit of lint stuck the suit, nonchalant.

“Does that mean you left her there?” Viola guessed, “Am I going to have to be your closer?”

“Nope, I’m satisfied she is well sated.”

“We got too close to being discovered the last time you decided to leave me to finish your conquest.”

Sebastian stifled a snort.

“You think it’s funny?”

“Yes, I think you are far too close minded and someday you’ll come around.”

“Come around?” She stopped herself before she could chastise him, before she could blurt out that that she wanted to stop forever. “I just don’t want to fake have sex with the women you want to have sex with.”

“No, you just want to have real sex with the man we’re using as cover.”

“Shut up, Sebastian.”

Mocking, “Chill out, Viola.”

Irritated, Viola turned to leave before he called after her, “Wait, Viola! I didn’t mean it, sorry.”

The only reply she felt capable of responding was to forgive him, because he would never understand and she was an idiot for continuing in this stupid charade but for all the good she could do as a silly vigilante.

“Get over yourself Viola,” he called back, “Your bad attitude doesn’t help anybody.”

She hated to admit he was right.


	2. "Of Your Complexion"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesario (Viola) visits Duke and he is clueless.

“Hey! Cesario, you must have read my mind.”

Viola smiled, avoiding his eyes and staring down at his ‘Duke Enterprise’ welcome mat.

“I finished another draft but I need someone to tell me it sucks.”

“Duke, you suck.” She strode past him and headed toward his study.

“Not me, my draft.” Duke trailed behind and adjusted his glasses, “Snuck off during the party last night.”

She shook her head, knowing his absentmindedness.

“Hey, don’t judge me.”

His study was neat and organized, along the opposite wall was a desk with a computer and labelled binders on the shelf above it. The rest of the room was covered head to foot in bookshelves with the wall to the right of the desk a large window seat overlooking the grey clouds of the beach. Viola loved it more than anything. Within the past few months she had indulged his many weird moods by reorganizing his idea binders.

“How was Julia?” He teased, waggling his eyebrows in that suggestively goofy way he often did when it struck his fancy. She would have giggled but crossed her arms and stuck her chin out to avoid the temptation

“Think we weren’t meant to be.”

“Didn’t say you were,” Duke chuckled, “Getting defensive?”

“She’s not so good in bed.” Viola said.

Duke cringed at the word usage, crossed his arms. His eyes glanced over her, Viola was not good at lying and was constantly surprised he hadn’t guessed at this charade. Sebastian had created both characters they played because Viola could be a pushover. It often made Viola wonder what Sebastian was compensating for with this overabundant bravado and strength, she knew that deep down he was struggling with self-esteem. Constantly asking if he looked good or if Viola thought anyone even liked him, this had been the perfect reimagining for him.

Throughout their lives, he had been bullied. A little flamboyance and just enough defensiveness to cause suspicion. Viola was the fighter. Quiet until the moment Sebastian would find her, fighting tears and nursing a scraped knee. No one knew how to stop the crackling fire of her wrath.

Later in life, Sebastian had found people to belong to and he refused to talk about his past, about fear and hate.

When he’d met the shy millionaire Duke, after washing up on the Illyrian beach without names or homes, he had told her about hope, about reinventing themselves. No more past, only the future.

Viola imaged Duke.

Without thinking, she had been staring out the window beside the millionaire, arms crossed and eyes guarded. Noted, Duke gave another laugh, eliciting a panicked surprise from her.

“You’re in love with someone,” he leaned against the desk, tipped forward toward her conspiratorially. She could see the blue in his eyes clearly in the light from the window, deep and inviting. His words sunk in. Viola floundered.

This was ridiculous. She had to get out of this fast.

“No, you’re not going to get away from this one,” he guessed, “If you don’t want to say her name…”

Viola balked, “No.”

“What’s she like?”

“I mean, you know her.” She said, dismissively.

“So it is a woman. Is she one of the girls that shows up for the parties?”

With a snort, she wanted to retaliate, Viola kept shut.

“Is she older?”

“Yes,” She answered finally, hoping to stop him.

“How much older?”

“About the same age as you.”

“Woah, older woman,” Duke laughed, enjoying the game, “Never would have pegged you for being into cougars.”

“Gross, there’s only eight years between us.”

“You’re a youngun! She’s probably going to find someone her own age, you’ll forget about her.”

“I don’t know about that,” Viola picked at a cuticle, evading his gaze.

“For as much as men say, they’re all inconstant, especially compared to women.”

Viola remembered the stupid love letters addressed to Olivia she’d found in his desk, lovely words she’d wanted to scoff at but found herself immensely drawn toward. Feeling trapped by her honor and this skin she wore as a mask. Sebastian would only tease her. That thought drove her on.

“You’re right, fuck them all.”


End file.
